Corresponder o no corresponder?
by Ariadna
Summary: Daisuke sufre de un GRAN problema amoroso... demasiados pretendientes que le causan un gran dolor de cabeza... a causa de ellos, va descubriendo cosas de sus amigos que por distríado no había caído en cuenta... y al final...


**_Corresponder o no corresponder?_**

_Por: Ariadna._

A ver… Déjenme entender esto bien…

¡¿Hay CUATRO personas enamoradas de mí?!

Ya, ok.

Es un problema.

…

Argh…

¡Es un GRAN problema!

Les juro, podría intentar romperme la cabeza contra una roca en este instante… ¿¿Por qué ahora?? ¿¿Por qué los cuatro al mismo tiempo??

Vale, quizá nada de esto estaría pasando si no hubiese descubierto que soy gay… o más bien, bisexual.

Podría no haberle dicho nada a nadie, por lo menos…

O tal vez es culpa de Ken y sus estúpidas peleas con Miyako. O de Miyako por no prestarle atención a Iori. O de Iori, por dejarse llevar tan fácilmente. O de Takeru, por no darse cuenta de la situación ante sus ojos. O de Hikari, por dar nuestra relación por contada…

Si, ¡Es culpa de ellos, no mía!

Bueno, tal vez si en parte es culpa mía, al menos lo de Hikari…

Estuve tras ella por tanto tiempo, y luego dejar de quererla justo cuando me correspondió… En realidad no la he dejado de querer, sino que me di cuenta que no era a la única que quería…

Y ahí comenzó todo el asunto.

Ken y Takeru… Mis mejores amigos, rayos, y vienen y me dicen: _"Dai, estoy enamorado de ti…"_

¡Ambos! 

Y yo…

Por suerte no me lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, ahí es seguro que me da un ataque…

Pero claro, después tuvo que ser Iori, que viene y me dice _"Tú me gustas, Daisuke…"_ con esa cara angelical que tiene… 

¿Y saben lo peor de todo?

Todos, los CUATRO me lo dijeron el mismo día.

¿Qué demonios hago ahora?

Ok, ya estoy en mi casa y me libré de ellos, para intentar pensar en paz. Pero si llega a aparecer Miyako por mi puerta para decirme lo mismo que los demás, ¡Les juro que ahí si me mato!

_-Dai, alguien te vino a ver._

Oh, Dios…

Este día lleno de sorpresas aún está lejos de terminar...

------------------------------

Miyako estaba ahí. Esperándome en la entrada. No traía su sonrisa de siempre, por lo que me decía desde la distancia que el tema a tocar será serio…

Oh Dios, oh Dios…

Me quedo afuera con ella, cerrando la puerta tras de mi, para que me dijera lo que sea que me tenga que decir.

Pero se mantiene callada.

El silencio se hace molesto, muy molesto…

¡DEMASIADO molesto!

_-Miyako…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Para qué me viniste a ver?_

_-Tengo que hablar contigo._

_-Pues aquí estoy…_

_-Necesito que TÚ hables conmigo…_

Una gota de sudor recorrió mi espalda. Esto no llevaba a ninguna parte…

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

Me miró fijamente.

_-¿Quién te gusta?_

_-¿Uh?_

_-¿Qué quien te gusta?_

Dudé.

_-¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

Ella se echó el cabello para atrás, en un gesto de molestia.

_-Sólo dime._

_-Pues no te digo si no me dices porqué._

Vuelve a poner su mirada en mi, con el ceño fruncido, y hasta algo ruborizada.

Pero no abrió la boca, no dijo nada.

Suspiré, no estábamos llegando a nada concreto…

_-Si vas a decirme que estás enamorada de mí o algo así dímelo ya, ¿Sí?_ – le rogué. – _Estoy cansado…_

Se puso más roja... Pero de furia.

_-¡Que arrogante!_ – exclamó, enojada. - _¡Claro que no estoy enamorada de ti!_

Retrocedí. Por un lado siento alivio, pero por otro…

_-¿Y entonces para qué preguntas? _- interrogué, con fastidio.

_-Pues porque sé que Ken anda detrás de ti y no me hace ninguna gracia._ – me replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

Alcé una ceja.

_-También Iori anda detrás de mí y no parece importarte…_

_-¿Por qué habría de importarme eso?_ – dijo ella, confusa. – _Y además… ¡¿Le gustas a Iori?!_

Volví a retroceder.

_-Eh… ¿No sabías?_

Pareció molestarse más aún, ¡Más bien enfurecerse!

_-¡¿Tienes a Iori **y **Ken tras tuyo?! _– gritó, indignada.__

_-¡No es mi culpa!_ – me defendí, ¡No lo era! ¡Claro que no! – _Además, tú tuviste a Iori **y** Ken tras tuyo también por un tiempo, ¿¿De qué es lo que te quejas ahora si nunca prestas suficiente atención a Iori y con Ken te la pasan discutiendo??_

Ahora fue su turno de retroceder, dándome la razón. Pensé en sonreír pero me detuve, no quería que a Miyako le diera por golpearme de pura rabia… ¡Ella golpea como un Digimon Adulto!

Nos mantuvimos en silencio una vez más, tratando de matarnos con las miradas… La verdad, tenía que aceptar que discutir con Miyako en ese momento me ayudaba a liberar tensiones, sentir rabia contra ella me distraía de pensar en todo lo que los demás me dijeron hoy…

Claro, pero como va mi suerte, de seguro si no resuelvo mi dilema luego, terminaré enamorado de ella, la única que no me corresponde…

Argh.

_-Sólo quiero saber si te gusta Ken._ – finalizó ella, que ya lo único que quería era irse…

Me puse rojo como tomate. Si pensaba en cualquiera de los cuatro en ese momento, las mejillas se me enrojecían…

_-… No lo sé._

********************

Luego que Miyako se marchara, no me dieron ganas de volver a casa. Estaba por darme una migraña monumental y siempre es terrible tener a Jun cerca para esa clase de momentos… A ninguno de ustedes les gustaría tener una hermana indiscreta cuando están de mal humor. 

Así, comencé a caminar sin rumbo. 

El aire estaba fresco, pero no le di importancia… Tras dar un par de vueltas por el barrio, finalmente terminé en el parque que queda a dos cuadras de donde vivo. 

Suspiré…

¿Desde cuándo me convertí en el deseo romántico de alguien? Digo, no soy precisamente amable, ni inteligente, ni siquiera medianamente apuesto… 

¿Por qué cuatro personas se fijarían en mi a la vez?

Realmente no sé qué hacer… Sigo sin entender nada de nada…

Esto es demasiado irreal…

_-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?_

Me asusté.

_-Lo siento, parece que me acerqué muy silenciosamente, ne?_

Giré mi vista hacia arriba y vi a Sora, sonriéndome.

Tragué saliva.

_-Estás muy callado hoy, ¿Te encuentras bien?_

Asentí levemente… Era extraño encontrarse con ella. Sin Jou, Taichi o Yamato acompañándola, eso es…

_-Se ve a kilómetros que te ocurre algo, Daisuke, ¿Qué es?_

_-No, no es nada…_

_-Claro, y Patamon es efectivamente un cerdo volador. _

Sonreí. Mi primera sonrisa en horas, les diré.

Jaja, Takeru se enojará si se enterara que alguien tan serio como Sora se burla de su compañero…

Takeru…

…

_-Vamos, Daisuke, dime que te pasa…_

_-Es que…  _

_-¿Sí…?_

_-Nada, olvídalo, es muy tonto._

Mi cara se enrojeció, eso estoy seguro, sentí el calor en mis mejillas…

_-Ah, entonces es sobre amor…_

Me puse doblemente rojo.

_-¿Co-cómo supiste?_

Ella me regaló una amplia sonrisa.

_-Es obvio. Cada vez que alguien tiene un problema 'tonto' es sobre el amor…_

Claro, y ahora recién me doy cuenta que estoy hablando con la representante del Amor misma, porque no digamos que Miyako es muy lista en ese aspecto…

_-¿Y por qué tienes esa cara si se trata de amor? El amor no debería ponerte triste…_

_-Ummm…_ - preferí no responder esta vez.

Ella me miró fijamente, y luego agitó su cabeza negando.

_-Si no me lo dices tú, tendré que adivinar._

_-Inténtalo si puedes…_ - murmuré, sin esperar que me escuchara.

_-¿Crees que no soy capaz de darme cuenta?_ – me interrogó, con algo de sorpresa.

_-No, no es eso…_

_-De todas formas, sé que tiene algo que ver con tus amigos._

_-¿¿¿Eeeehhh???_

Creo que eso lo dijo todo.

¿¿Cómo diablos supo??

_-En serio, Daisuke, me subestimas. _

_-Pero…_

Me detengo, y hago algo que no suelo hacer muy seguido… Pensar.

Estaba claro, Hikari y los demás deben haber hablado con ella…

_-¿Es que acaso ellos te mandaron preguntando por una decisión?_

_-No…_ - ella giró su vista al cielo. Por un momento la vi ruborizada… Quizás pensó que no me daría cuenta. – _Vine por mi cuenta, todo el asunto me tenía muy intrigada._

_-¿"Intriga" es la sensación para ti? _– solté, con rabia. -_ ¿¿Qué tal "confusión"??, o mejor: ¡"Un total dolor de cabeza" para mí!_

Volvió a mirarme.

-Entiendo que sea confuso, pero no veo porque tiene que provocarte dolor de cabeza, Daisuke… Estás ahogándote en un vaso de agua…

Fruncí el entrecejo, totalmente irritado.

-Claro, habla la GRAN experta. Puede que seas la representante del Amor, Sora, pero no veo que tengas novio para poder hablar.

Ella pestañeó varias veces, al parecer sin entender mis palabras.

-Si tengo novio.

Ahora yo pestañeé.

-¿¿Uh?? No, no tienes.

_-Si, si tengo._ – insistió.

-¿Y cómo es que no me enterado? ¡Las noticias vuelan entre los Niños Elegidos!

Ella soltó una risa. Se nota que disfruta de mi ignorancia.

_-Varios puntos, Dai._ – comenzó a enumerar con los dedos. – _Primero: Los Niños Elegidos no son precisamente "niños" ahora, ¡Iori ya tiene quince años!; Segundo: No es cierto que las noticias vuelan, y si es así, no estás siempre prestando atención. Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes de los demás, sino, habrías sabido de antemano que había tres chicos y una chica detrás de ti, ¿No es así?_

Tuve que darle la razón… Rayos, ¿De qué más me perdí si ando tan distraído?

_-Y tercero: Sólo estoy de novia desde ayer, así que entiendo que no lo sepas. Pero pensé que Miyako le diría a todo el mundo._ – la vi ponerse pensativa. – _Supongo que está tan molesta por lo de Ken que no le dio importancia, ¡Qué bien!_

_-¿Cómo? ¿… Miyako?_

Me golpeó el hombro.

_-¡Hey!_

_-¡No estoy saliendo con Miyako!_ – exclamó. 

-¿Y entonces…?

_-__Mantarou__._

Er… ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes?…

_-Inoue Mantarou._ – me repitió ella.

_-Ah…_ - traté de imaginarme a Sora con el hermano de Miyako… - _Que raro…_

_-Sí, bueno, no estamos aquí para discutir mis gustos, sino los tuyos, Daisuke._

_-Yo no estoy aquí para eso._ – repliqué, negando. – _Yo vine aquí a relajarme un poco y pensar._

_-Esas dos cosas no van bien juntas…_

_-Lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar…_

_-¿Y que piensas?_

_-… ¿En como sacarte de encima?_

Lanzó un bufido.

-¡Que maleducado!

Negué con mi cabeza. Sora realmente estaba actuando extraño hoy. Al fin y al cabo Mimi y Miyako causaron ese efecto en ella, que lástima…

-No me mires con pena, Daisuke. Si estoy aquí es porque estoy preocupada por ti y por los demás. Son cuatro amigos que están en una posición difícil, eso es mucho. Cualquiera sea tu decisión afectará a todos.

_-Gracias por decirme eso, ¡De seguro ahora me puedo relajar!_

Si la sigo escuchando comenzaré a pensar que es Taichi disfrazado de Sora, en serio… O pero, ¡Jun! ¿Cómo puede ser tan intrusa?

_-Deja de mirarme feo, Dai. _

_-Lo siento._

Sora me volvió a sonreír, esta vez con una cara más amigable y de comprensión.

_-Y bien… ¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza cuando piensas que le gustas a cuatro de tus mejores amigos?_

_-Que no logro entender que ven en mi._

_-Cierto._

Me fui de espaldas.

_-¡Sora!_

-¿Qué? Pero si es cierto, ¿No? Es extraño cuando los gustos de cuatro personas son los mismos al mismo tiempo.

_-Ummm…_

_-Pero… Hikari, Iori, Takeru y Ken tienen mucho en común, los cuatro son tranquilos, y serios…_

_-No hay nada de eso en común conmigo._

_-No tiene que ser así, Daisuke._ – me comentó, como si hablara de algo muy natural. – _Ellos tienen algo en común, y eso en común es lo que hace que les atraigas, en parte._

-¿Sí?

_-Ajá…_

Silencio.

_-… _

_-…_

_-… Sora…_

_-Dime._

_-¿No me vas a decir qué es?_

_-Ah, sí._ – ella puso cara de duda. - _Pues no sé._

Volví a irme de espaldas, ¡Me estaba mareando con tantas vueltas! Si seguía diciendo tamañas tonterías me iría sin decir adiós, ¡Eso era seguro!

-¿¿Cómo que no sabes??

_-Claro que no sé, Daisuke. Tú no me gustas, no sé lo que ven en ti._

_-Geez, gracias…_

_-No me refiero a eso._  – se disculpó. – _Pero una cosa es clara, Dai. Tú tienes cualidades especiales que quizá ellos aprecian bastante o necesitan que alguien los refuerce con eso. Por lo general así funciona el amor…_

_-¿Con una relación co-dependiente?_

Ella se rió de buena gana. Si incluso amargado puedo hacer reír a mis amigos, puede que no esté tan mal…

_-Tal vez, Dai… Eres un gran amigo, y al contrario de los demás, no te importa equivocarte o meterte en asuntos ajenos si realmente crees que es lo correcto, tanto como sabes no meter la nariz donde no te desean si realmente te das cuenta._

_-Cosa que no pasa muy seguido…_

-No seas duro contigo mismo.

_-No lo soy, es la simple verdad._

Algo brilló en los ojos de Sora mientras me miraba… Algo cambió.

_-Ahora entiendo._ – murmuró.

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Lo que ven en ti. Tienes un corazón enorme…_

_-No es para tanto…_ - me ruboricé.

-Y eres modesto. Al menos cuando estás hablando seriamente. 

No repliqué. Era lindo pensar así, tener algo especial que los demás quisieran…

Aunque eso significara un lío amoroso de tamaño familiar, argh.

_-Aclarando eso, deberíamos analizar lo que ves tú en ellos, ¿No?_ – me dijo.

_-Supongo… Es que, no sé… Los quiero a los cuatro, pero…_

Es difícil pensar en mis mejores amigos como "posibles-objetos-de-mi-afecto". Ok, Hikari es la excepción, pues estuve años tras ella con esas intenciones, pero… Fue simplemente algo infantil… Ya crecí, y mi perspectiva del amor es distinta… Digo, es algo más que pedirle a alguien que centre tu atención en ti, aunque…

_-No te puedo decir claramente lo que me gusta de ellos, pero si lo que no me gusta._ – resolví, cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Ah, sí?

_-Los cuatro son desastrosamente serios._

_-Eso ya lo establecimos._

_-También siempre están absortos en su propio mundo._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Como… ¡Como Koushirou!_

_-¿Uh? ¿Qué tiene que ver Koushirou en todo esto?_

_-Siempre me ha gustado que me presten atención, no lo niego. Pero casi nunca lo logro con Koushirou, ¡Aunque si que me esfuerzo!_

Ella se rascó la cabeza.

_-Sigo sin entender._

-Hikari y Ken, especialmente, viven en su propio mundo. Iori y Takeru son más abiertos, pero aún así, los cuatro tienen su pequeño planeta privado al que van cuando menos te lo esperas. Es como si lo más sagrado para ellos fuera su privacidad…

_-Er… Daisuke… Somos japoneses._ - me interrumpió Sora, como si nuestra nacionalidad fuera la respuesta a todo. - _¿Cómo esperas que no valoricemos la privacidad en un país tan pequeño y tan lleno de gente como en el que vivimos?_

-¡Aún así! Es molesto tener que "Pedir hora" para hablar con ellos. ¿Realmente creen poder tener una relación conmigo y mantener su privacidad y que yo los soporte por ello?

Vi como ella se pasó las manos por el cabello para aclarar sus ideas.

_-Ok, entonces lo que dices es que preferirías estar con alguien más abierto, ¿No es así?_

_-… Tampoco dije eso._

-Más te vale, porque te contradirías a ti mismo. Desde que llegué acá estás molesto porque he sido una intrusa con tus sentimientos. ¿Cómo te atreves a exigir privacidad si no la quieres respetar?

Fruncí el ceño y presioné el entrecejo con mis dedos, frustrado. ¡Que migraña tan grande!

_-Pero bueno…_ - ella prosiguió. – _Como lo veo yo, esa es otra cosa que pueda atraerles de ti, y es la capacidad de sacarlos de su pequeño mundo. Quizás buscan una ayuda externa…_

-¡Ja! Si es por eso, Koushirou estaría enamorado de mí también.

Ella calló.

Yo tampoco repliqué. 

_-Mira,_ – continuó, después de unos segundos. – _Creo que lo que quieren es simplemente la atención de alguien que los cuide y los quiera, ¿No crees? _

_-No quiero ser niñera de nadie._

_-¿Seguro?_

Me volví a mirarla.

-Se nota que no has estado con ellos últimamente.

Ella frunció el ceño esta vez, un poco ofendida.

_-Si lo he estado. ¿Si no cómo crees que me enteré de sus sentimientos?_

_-Entonces de seguro no te dijeron todo._

-¿Por qué dices eso?

_-¿Te dijo Iori, acaso, de la falta que le hacía Miyako desde que ella anda tras Ken? Iori antes la tenía a ella para mantenerlo en el mundo real, pero ella se olvidó de él y por eso Iori fue por el remplazo más cercano. En otras palabras: Yo._

_-Bueno, algo comentó sobre Miyako, pero…_

_-¿Te dijo Ken, acaso, sobre sus continuas discusiones con ella? Miyako lo presiona tanto que lo asfixia. Le quitó por completo su privacidad y por tanto el acceso a su mundo privado. Cada vez que me encuentro con él está molesto por algo, y tengo que ser yo quien lo anime, porque yo presiono, pero no tanto. La solución perfecta, ¿No?_

_-Estás enojado con ellos…_ - resolvió Sora.

_-Hum. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta si Hikari sólo comenzó a prestarme atención cuando yo dejé de centrarme en ella? Antes babeaba por ella, y Hikari ni me miraba. Dejo de prestarle atención, y ella comienza a perseguirme. ¿Qué pasará, entonces, si le digo que la quiero y vuelvo a lo de antes, y ella vuelve a lo de antes también? Nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo._

_-…_

No dice nada, por fin entendiendo todo el asunto. Por fin estoy entendiendo YO todo el asunto. 

Maldita sea…

-Takeru es simplemente lo mismo. Antes tenía la atención de Hikari, pero ella se centró en mi, y él, curioso, hizo lo mismo. Siendo uno de mis mejores amigos siempre traté de estar para él, pero es con quién más discuto también. Supongo que entre tanto lío dejé de pelear con él como antes, y comenzó a obsesionarse conmigo como los demás…

…

¡Por fin había sacado todo de mi pecho! Si tan solo eso me sirviera de algo… 

Pero lo que sí es cierto…

_-Entonces ellos no te quieren._ – concluyó Sora por mí. – _Debí haberme dado cuenta, que tonta… No, ¡Qué tontos ellos! Confundir sus sentimientos de esa manera…_

_-Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta._ – acepté. – A_hora que lo sé tampoco mejora mi migraña…_

Ella se puso de pie, como si hubiese decidido hacer una acción importantísima. Estaba muy seria, y me miraba con entendimiento.

_-No te preocupes, para el día de mañana los cuatro terminarán visitando tu casa pidiendo perdón, te lo aseguro._ – me dijo.

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_-Hablaré con ellos. Está mal jugar con fuego, y si se enredan con el amor, se están metiendo conmigo._

_-No tienes que tomártelo tan a pecho…_

_-Si tengo que hacerlo, Daisuke. Yo he estado en la posición de querer a alguien que no me corresponde, por eso me sentí mal por ellos, porque alguno resultaría herido. Pero por como lo pones, realmente se estaban metiendo en algo que no entendían._

_-¿Alguien que no te corresponde? Pero si Mantarou…_

_-No Mantarou._

_-Oh…_ - su tono de voz claramente me dijo "No te metas en mis asuntos". Podría haber replicado, pero preferí dejar pasar el tema. - _¿Entonces me ayudarás con ellos?_

_-Déjalo en mis manos._

Y con eso, se retiró.

********************

Luego de un rato más de vagar por el parque, decidí volver a casa. Ya me sentía mucho mejor. Mi dolor de cabeza disminuyó y mi cuerpo no estaba tan tenso. Era bueno saber que Sora se ocuparía de todo, y no yo. No quería verle la cara a ninguno de los cuatro en mucho, mucho tiempo… O al menos hasta que acabara el fin de semana. 

Los quiero, a los cuatro. Por algo los considero mis mejores amigos. Y verdaderamente podría haber llegado a algo más con cualquiera de ellos… Pero no hubiésemos durado mucho, no hubiésemos llegado muy lejos… Porque ellos no me corresponden. Eso me mantenía frustrado, pero sabía que era lo mejor. 

No quería que nadie más jugara con mis sentimientos ni con el amor, al igual que Sora.

A medio camino vi una cabellera pelirroja que me era familiar. Parecía estar mirando la vitrina de una cafetería.

De pronto recordé que lo había incluido en mi conversación con Sora un momento atrás… ¿Por qué fue eso? Es cierto que me molesta su comportamiento cerrado aún más que el de los otros cuatro, pero no por eso tenía el derecho a inmiscuirlo en el problema…

_-¡Hey, Koushirou!_ – lo saludé.

Él giró su vista a mí y me sonrió.

Debo resaltar que me encanta verlo sonreír. A veces siento que lo hace muy poco seguido… A nadie le gusta tener un amigo que no sonríe nunca. Y es todo un logro para mi si quien lo hace sonreír soy yo.

_-¿Qué haces por aquí?_ – miré hacía la cafetería y distinguí dos figuras conocidas. - _¿Qué esos no son Taichi y Jou?_

_-Ajá. Venía de estar con ellos._ – me contó.

_-Ah. ¿Y cómo has estado, Koushirou? Hace mucho que no sabía de ti. _

_-La Toudai me tuvo ocupado…_

_-¡Me imagino! ¡Solo al genio Izumi se le ocurre inscribirse en la universidad más exigente de Tokyo!_

Noté que se sonrojó. 

_-Bueno, 'La universidad más exigente de Tokyo' se fue a paro hace dos días, así que tengo unas pequeñas "vacaciones" inesperadas…_ - me contó.

_-¡Pero eso es genial! Podrás pasar unos días tranquilos y me ayudarás a hacer mi tarea, ¿Verdad?_ – bromeé. 

Ah, era reconfortante actuar como si nada especial hubiese pasado hoy…

-¿No prefieres pedirle a Ken y Hikari que te ayuden con la tarea? 

Al escuchar esos nombres se fue mi felicidad.

-No gracias. 

Él levantó una ceja.

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Nada importante…_

_-¿Es por lo de las declaraciones amorosas?_

Di un brinco y de torpe resbalé y caí de espaldas al suelo.

-¿¿¿Cómo sabes tú eso???

Koushirou me miró un poco ofendido.

_-Daisuke, me subestimas…_

Ay, no de nuevo… ¡Lo mismo me dijo Sora!

-Puede que pase mucho tiempo distraído con otras cosas, pero siempre estoy pendiente de mis amigos. Además, Taichi me contó hace un rato, porque Hikari le contó a él…

Murmuré un leve "Oh" de entendimiento mientras volvía a ponerme de pie. 

Me sobé la nuca.

_-¿Estás bien?_ – Me preguntó.

_-Er, si._ – Asentí torpemente. – _Sólo fue un rasmillón..._

_-Me refiero a lo otro._

Tragué saliva al recordar. Desvié la mirada lejos de sus profundos ojos negros.

_-Supongo que todos saben ahora._ – Pensé en voz alta. - _Peor para ellos…_

_-¿Hikari, Ken, Takeru e Iori?_

_-Si, ellos._

_-Um…_

No dijo nada más. Yo tampoco. 

Sin darnos cuenta comenzamos a caminar lejos de la cafetería, sin rumbo fijo… Nunca hice eso con Koushirou antes. No supe hasta ese momento lo agradable que se sentía…

_-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?_ – lo interrogué finalmente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que siempre estás pendiente de tus amigos… ¿Incluso de mí?

_-¡Claro que sí!_ – replicó, con mucho énfasis. – _Yo…_ - se puso rojo como un tomate. – _Me preocupo mucho por… todos…_

¡Vaya! Al parecer me golpeé fuerte con algo ¡Koushirou hablando de sus sentimientos!

_-No me mires como si fuera un extraterrestre, Daisuke._ – al parecer Koushirou me leyó la mente. – _Las cosas han sido un poco difíciles últimamente, por eso estoy siendo franco._

¿Qué cosas han sido difíciles? No entiendo…

_-¿A qué te refieres?_ – le pregunté.

Me miró, dudando.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿No sabes?

¿¿Qué demonios había pasado que no sabía??

¡No me gusta ser el último en enterarse de todo!

_-No, no sé._

_-¿Lo de… Sora y Jou y Taichi?_

-¿Qué?

_-Bueno, esto pasó hace un mes, así que la verdad no importa…_

_-¡Explícate!_

_-Sora le dijo a Jou que le gustaba, y él tuvo que confesar, enfrente de todos, que le gustaba Taichi._

_-¿¿¿QUÉ???_

_-Pues eso… Y Taichi ya sabía. Llevaban un par de semanas saliendo en ese entonces… Ahora ya van para los dos meses..._

_-¿Y nadie más sabía? ¿¿Qué pasó con Sora??_

_-Sora no pudo hacer mucho, pero pidió tiempo a solas… Yamato, por otro lado, se enojó porque ni Jou ni Taichi le contaron hasta ese momento. Sintió que su amistad fue traicionada o algo así… Mimi no tuvo mucho que opinar, porque está lejos y todo eso, pero apoyó a Yamato, aunque que los perdonó antes…_

No puede ser que todos mis amigos hayan estado actuando extraño y hasta un mes después me doy cuenta…

Entonces a Sora le gustaba Jou… Me alegré al pensar que ella parecía muy recuperada. Si comenzó un noviazgo con Mantarou… 

También podía entender ahora la exigencia de atención de Hikari e Iori… Y supongo que la de Takeru también, pues cuando Yamato se enoja, se encierra en sí mismo y deja a muy pocos entrar. De seguro todo revoloteó alrededor de Jou y Taichi durante esas semanas… 

¡Y yo no me di cuenta!

Pero… ¿Y Koushirou?

_-¿Y tú qué?_

-¿Uh? ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué opinas tú? ¿Te enojaste con ellos?

_-No… ¿Para qué? Es su vida, y parecen felices…_

_-Claro, eso es lo que cuenta… ¿Pero no te afectó en nada?_

_-Um, no…_ - y lo dejó así.

No me quiso decir más, lo noté.

_-Que envidia…_ - murmuré.

-¿Uh? ¿Envidia por quién?

_-Por Taichi y Jou._ – aclaré. – _No pasa muy seguido que te gusta alguien y te corresponde…_

-Pero… ¿y los chicos?

_-¿Te refieres a Ken y los demás?_

_-Si…_ - Koushirou no entendió mi razonamiento. – _Tienes mucho donde elegir, Daisuke. ¿Acaso a ti no te gusta Hikari?_

_-Ya no. No quiero a ninguno de ellos de esa manera._

_-¿¿No??_ - Se sorprendió. Aunque había algo extraño en su sorpresa…. ¿Se alegró? - _Que mal por ellos…_

_-¡Nada de eso!_ – exclamé, llamando su atención. – _Se declararon sin quererme en realidad. Yo no quiero estar con alguien así._

_-¿En serio?_

Asentí.

_-Bueno… Espero que tengas mejor suerte la próxima vez._ – miró de reojo su reloj. - _¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Adiós Daisuke!_

No alcancé a replicar y él se esfumó corriendo. 

¿Es cosa mía o lo que hizo fue escapar?... ¿De mí?

¿Pero por qué? 

********************

Ese día fue demasiado largo. Me devolví a casa a paso más rápido pues las nubes se oscurecieron y seguramente llovería de un momento a otro. Ya en la entrada del departamento de mi familia ruego para que Jun tenga una fiesta esta noche, a pesar del clima, y no tener que aguantarla antes de irme a dormir…

Pero los problemas aún no parecen resolverse del todo. 

Takeru estaba esperándome en la entrada.

Oh, Dios…

_-Hola…_ - me hizo un gesto de saludo, un poco nervioso.

Yo simplemente me mostré desganado.

_-¿Qué quieres?_ – pregunté, directo al grano.

_-Yo…_ - se notó que mi estado de ánimo no ayudó a sus nervios, ¡Ja!. – _Me enteré de lo de Ken, Hikari e Iori…_

_-¿Y…?_

-Lo siento.

_-¿Sora fue hablar contigo?_

_-¿Eh? No…_

Me asombré. Vaya, Takeru se dio cuenta por sí solo…

_-¿De qué te disculpas?_ – lo interrogué.

-Pues… Debe resultar muy incómodo que todos vengan con lo mismo a la vez… No debí haberte dicho lo que dije… No eres tú quien me gusta…

Me mantuve en silencio. Preferí que él lo dijera todo. Me sentí aliviado de saber eso, aunque quizá, en otras circunstancias…

Pero ya no, no ahora.

_-Digo, no es que no te quiera, pero no te quiero así… Y… _

_-¿Por qué me lo dijiste entonces?_ – lo interrumpí.

_-Porque…_ - el color subió por sus mejillas. Estaba avergonzado… - _Porque tuve la estúpida idea de llamar su atención estando contigo._

-¿Llamar la atención de quién?

_-De… De Hikari._

Tuve que aguantarme una sonrisa.

Uy, y creía que yo estaba en problemas…

_-¿Te gusta Hikari?_ – repetí, sin creerlo aún.

_-Er… Sí. Pero últimamente sólo te presta atención a ti, y creí…_

_-Pues a mi no me gusta Hikari… Bueno, no así._ – especifiqué. – _Y si ella busca mi atención es porque sabe que se la voy a dar. Si quieres estar con ella tienes que demostrarle eso._ – le expliqué, como el mayor erudito en el tema. Después de este día, podría perfectamente decirse que lo soy. 

¡Que gracia! Ya me estaba haciendo experto…

_-¿Tú crees? No sé…_

_-Nada pierdes con intentar…_ - insistí. – _Aunque eso sí, te recomiendo no acercarte tanto tampoco. A Hikari parece gustarle hacerse de rogar y ese es un mal hábito._

Él asintió, enfático.

-¡Muy cierto! 

Respiré aliviado, con un problema menos. 

Él también pareció relajarse, y más tranquilo, me sonrió.

_-Gracias por entender Dai._

_-Para eso son los amigos, supongo…_

_-Claro… Ah, yo me voy…_ - comenzó a moverse hacia las escaleras. Se detuvo. – _Dai… ¿Koushirou a hablado contigo?_

_-¿Uh? Me encontré con él hace un rato, ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Qué te dijo?_

-Me contó lo de Jou y Taichi, ¡Qué nadie me había dicho, por cierto! Y que tenía unos días libres de su universidad…

-¿Nada más?

_-No…_

_-Ummm…_

Estuve a punto de enojarme de nuevo. ¡Es detestable que la gente se ponga tan misteriosa conmigo!

-¿Qué pasa con Koushirou?

Takeru negó con la cabeza.

_-No soy quién para hablar, Daisuke. No es mi derecho._

_-Si comenzaste, termina. _

_-Pues…_

_-¿Sí…?_

_-Es que… le gustas a Koushirou, y mucho. Te pregunté porque con todo esto de hoy supongo que algo le habrá afectado, aunque nunca te lo hubiese dicho de todos modos._ – lanzó un suspiro. – _Creo que debí haber pensado en sus sentimientos también y no sólo en Hikari. Eso estuvo mal, más aún desde lo de Taichi y Jou…_

-¿C-como?

_-Verás... Yamato se enojó con Taichi porque ambos sabían de los sentimientos que Koushirou tenía por Tai. Después mi hermano se enteró que no era Taichi quien le gustaba, sino tú. Pero ya sabes como es Koushirou, no se abre mucho a los demás, y con todo esto…_

_-Callate._

_-Er, ¿Dai…?_

_-Cállate._

No dije nada más. Demasiada información.

…

Partí antes que Takeru pudiera detenerme. Bajé corriendo las espaleras de mi edificio y me encaminé lo más rápido que pude hacia el departamento de Koushirou… 

La lluvia comenzó a caer y yo salí sin abrigo, pero no me importó.

¿Cómo podía ser…?

********************

No me costó llegar, e incluso, me encontré con Koushirou antes de que entrara a su casa. La lluvia estaba a cada momento más fuerte, pero lo ignoré por completo.

_-Arfh…_ - perdí el aire por un minuto. 

-¿Daisuke…? ¿Estás bien?

_-Arfh… Si… Estoy bien._ – esperé unos segundos más y me puse enfrente suyo, seriamente. – _No, espera, no estoy bien. Necesito que me confirmes algo primero. ¿Es cierto?_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Que te gusto._

Él desvió su mirada.

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Takeru me lo dijo._

Él siguió sin mirarme. 

Me estaba hartando de todo este asunto…

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ – exigí.

_-¿Para qué?_ – murmuró. – _Si tienes a Ken y Hikari y…_

_-¡Ellos no me quieren!_

_-Aún así…_

_-¿Qué ves en mi?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-No entiendo que ves en mi. ¿Es porque me parezco a Taichi?_

_-¡No!_ – exclamó. Volvió su vista hacia mí, sus ojos se veían sinceros, aunque nerviosos. – _Taichi me gustó porque se parecía a ti, ¡No al revés!_

Retrocedí.

-… ¿En serio…?

Volvió a quitar su vista, esta vez como resignado. Koushirou no es el mejor si se trata de sentimientos. Tal vez lo estaba presionando demasiado, pero quería saber…

-Si. Me gusta… como eres, Daisuke. Me da igual si a veces eres intruso o si haces tonterías por llamar la atención… Me… Me haces reír, y me haces sentir bien. Me siento bien cuando estoy contigo… 

No esperé más.

Lo abracé.

Eso fue todo lo que necesité oír…

Si lo otros hubiesen especificado de esa manera, si hubiese sido algo más que atención…

_-Daisuke… ¿Por… Por que?_

_-Eres el caso más difícil de astronauta de la privacidad que conozco._ – le dije.

Soltó una risa por lo raro que sonaba eso.

_-¿De qué estás hablando?_

_-Nada. No importa._

Seguí abrazándolo. La lluvia nos cubrió y era seguro que terminaríamos con una gripe, pero…

El abrazo lo fue todo.

Lo agradable de verdaderamente importarle a alguien.

Y que justamente sea alguien que me importe tanto…

Lo quiero… Más que a Hikari, Iori, Ken o Takeru.

Simplemente fui un tonto que no se dio cuenta hasta que alguien se lo dijo.

Le debía un favor grande a Takeru. Vería que podía hacer respecto a Hikari…

También le debía algo a Sora, aunque ella ya esté feliz con su novio…

Pero en ese instante, solo importaba Koushirou.

_-Daisuke…_ - se separó lentamente de mí. – _Te… _

_-¿Sí…?_

_-Te… Te vas a enfermar._ – finalizó, sonriendo.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó bajo techo, a la entrada del edificio donde vivía.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

_-Pensé que ibas a decir otra cosa…_

_-¿Ah, sí?_

_-Ajá…_

Él me miró, sus ojos brillando como nunca lo habían hecho. Tenía la cara tan roja como su cabello y estaba totalmente empapado, pero no soltó su mano de la mía ni trató de sacarse la lluvia del cabello. Simplemente me miró…

_-Te quiero, Daisuke…_

_-Yo también. Yo también te quiero, Koushirou._

------------------------------

Um, supongo que todos querrán un detallado epílogo donde les cuento como fue que terminó todo esto, ¿No es así?

Pues bien, un año después, Koushirou y yo aún somos novios. No nos vemos muy seguido por la universidad, pero gracias a eso 'Shirou no tiene excusas para irse a su "Mundo privado" cuando está conmigo…

No pasaron muchos días para que Ken e Iori se disculparan conmigo. A Hikari le tomó más tiempo, pero finalmente lo hizo, y aproveché para hacerle una recomendación sobre Takeru…

Ellos salieron por un tiempo, pero no funcionó. Estuvieron un tiempo solos y volvieron. Luego terminaron nuevamente. Creo que ahora lo están intentando otra vez. No hay nada seguro con ellos, la verdad…

Miyako también se disculpó con Ken e Iori. Luego partió a una universidad en Kyoto, e Iori le siguió los pasos en una preparatoria allá… 

Por lo que sé, aún son buenos amigos y nada más, pero parece ser mejor así. Iori tiene una novia, además. En su último E-mail dijo que me la presentaría en las próximas vacaciones. Dice que se parece a mí…

Ken partió a Estados Unidos hace unos meses, y vive cerca de Mimi. Me escribe seguido, y dice estar bien. Eso si, por lo que cuenta Mimi, parece que ella tiene el mismo efecto en Ken que Miyako, y eso debe frustrarlo bastante… De seguro vuelve a Japón a final de semestre.

Yamato viene y va. Trató de darle una oportunidad a Jun en un par de citas, pero llegaron a nada. Ahora está estudiando música en Shibuya, y según me contó Koushirou, hay un chico de su banda que lo tiene vuelto loco… Jamás imaginé a Yamato como un baboso, pero bueno… Así son las cosas, ¿No?

Sora rompió con Mantarou un mes después que comenzaron. Me dijo que no se había olvidado de Jou. Aún no lo hace, creo, pero está bien. Se está centrando en otras cosas para olvidarlo. Volvió al fútbol, para empezar, ¡Y si que es buena!

Taichi y Jou… Bueno, gracias a ellos que no toda la atención se centra en nosotros en las reuniones de Elegidos que tenemos. Aún no entiendo como funciona su dinámica de pareja, pero se ven felices, y como pocas parejas, saben demostrarlo.

No diré que todo ha sido perfecto para mí y Koushirou, tenemos nuestras discusiones y malentendidos, pero nos las arreglamos. 

Yo lo hago feliz, y él me hace feliz.

Linda manera de que una relación funcione, ¿No creen?

**Owari.**

16/Mayo/2002.


End file.
